1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and production method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known semiconductor laser in which a bonding pad is formed on a resin layer of benzocyclobutene (BCB) (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-164622).